


Its a childs job

by KonataDMC



Series: Persona 4 Fics and One Shit-- I mean Shots. [10]
Category: Persona 4
Genre: Child Abuse, Child Neglect, M/M, No Dialogue, abuse!, explicit content, mute Yosuke, the reason hes mute gets explained really quickly and its not good
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-01-07 01:36:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18400478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KonataDMC/pseuds/KonataDMC
Summary: Children dont, cant, and wont do anything around the home, so who could blame me if i thought a childs job was to love their parents unconditionally?





	Its a childs job

**Author's Note:**

> the tags are pretty clear but this is not going to be happy;;;
> 
> also, the chapters may be shorter than 1k, i have a lot going on and i just wanted this out before ao3 deleted it from my drafts, just my stress levels, not my lack of interest, just to clarify :)

Children can't, won't and don't do any of the jobs around the home. I couldn't have been blamed to think that a child's job is to love their parents unconditionally. That's why I thought it was normal when they cut out my tongue. 

I saved money by not eating anything fancy, I didn't say anything to distract them from their jobs and I could still love them no matter what. This way, I also can't distract others from doing their jobs, my parents are so considerate!

There was a lot of blood, more than I apparently should have seen at my age. Dad says it makes me mature, more grown up than all the others. I wrote him a question on a piece of paper. Do the nightmares make me mature too? He didn't answer, so I told myself it did.

Now I'm in the countryside and we're getting a new city boy come in. Rubbing at the bruises on my wrists (they were having a bad day, they needed to vent), easing them a little, I wondered what he would look like? He walked through the door and ugh, another tongue boy, all these parents arent very considerate, but if these guys love their parents as much as I love mine, then I guess it's okay.

He smiled at me, Chie, a very mouthy girl in green, told him not to bother with me, honestly, I didn't mind, it means I won't distract him in anyway, so it makes no difference to me. The new guy pulled a sour face and if that's what he wants to feel towards me, he can go ahead.

A couple days went by, and now I'm head first in a trash bin. I didn't make any sort of plea for help, yet I still felt two firm hands around my ankles. Once I regained my balance, I recognised my  _rescuer_ to be the new guy, the city boy who now sits in front of me. His name is Yu... it is a nice name, it suits him. 

I gestured my bike, asking silently if he wanted a ride, with a simple nod, we rode to school together. For a guy with a tongue, he doesn't seem to talk much. Everything stayed in some sort of balance, until it got thrown off when  Saki-senpai was found upside down on a pole. Tears aren't mature, so I hid in my room and let them soak into my pillow. 

I'd be a nuisance if I got in my parents way, so I stayed in my room the rest of the day. I left to 'eat' my soup and returned to the room. Yu gave me his number today, I could text-- oh wait, I suggested that my parents cut my plan to save them money, they could go on nights out then, so they just completely removed my contract and made my plan pay-as-you-go. No money has been put on for years. Oh well.

Speaking of, they told me that they're going out on another night out so if I needed anything I should bother the people nextdoor. I'm not going to though, I can handle myself. I have to be able to, while not getting in the way of anyone else though. 

I silently wish them a good evening and head straight up to sleep. I jumped from the sound of knocking on my door, a couple hours later. Through the peephole... Officer Dojima?

I open the door, it's cold I'd be rude if I let him stand out here. I open the door a little wider, asking him in and he shook his head. He isn't going to be long, he tells me. 

Apparently the neighbours saw my parents leave and called the police, something about neglect? That's not right, though. My parents love me, why would they cut out my tongue if they didn't? They prepared me, helped me learn not to get in peoples way. They love me and I love them, there's no neglect! 

Dojima seemed to understand my thoughts through my expression. He asked if i could leave a note to my parents and come with him. Again, not wanting to cause any trouble, i did as he asked and joined him. According to him, he got clearance for me to stay with him, his daughter and nephew, the latter of the three was the same age as me. Dojima told me he got clearance under the grounds of police safety, not that I needed saving but if it made Officer Dojima's job easier I wasn't to complain.

I sat in the back of the car, not taking in what Dojima was saying to me, I was listening, it just wasn't sinking in. Finally the car stopped and Dojima invited me inside. There was a young girl at the stove with a taller... Silver haired.. Yu?

Yu welcomed Dojima home before staring at me. He asked his uncle why I was here, and when he explained about the ' _abuse_ ' Yu's eyes widened. 

Yu then prepared to make another plate of food. I raised my hands in objection. Dojima tried to get me to take the plate and I reluctantly did. How could I say no to the police?

The food was finished, Yu warned me of the temperature. It burned the roof of my mouth, I opened it to cool my mouth then the girl, Nanako, I learned, pointed out my tongue.

Dojima stood quickly, clearly enraged. He told Yu he was taking me to the hospital immediately. I don't argue, mainly because it'd cause more problems in the long run.

The doctors examine my tongue and get me to right down what happened to it.  _'Mum and Dad did it to me when I was young. Don't get me wrong, I'm really thankful. Dad calls me mature from the blood I've seen. I save them money.'_

The doctor gives Dojima a concerned look. Dojima asks me if I'd like to live with him, Yu and Nanako. ' _I appreciate it Dojima, but I love my parents. I want to stay with them.'_ Dojima takes me back to his house for the night, if it gives my parents an empty home to enjoy themselves, I can't refuse.

Dojima gives Yu a rundown of what happens while I played with Nanako.

 


End file.
